


This Is What I Want You To Remember

by Just_East



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Implied Suicide Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to remember me as an idea, not a person.</p><p>Never a person. People are flawed and I am a perfectionist.</p><p>I want you to remember me as an idea.</p><p>An idea of an ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What I Want You To Remember

Smiles and laughter and hugs. Warmth that settled the winter chill, and embraces that left nothing to long for, nothing to imagine.

I want you to remember the way I laughed, the way I smiled, the absolute absurdity of my being.

I want you to smile when you think of me. 

I want you to know me. I want you to be with me.

But you don’t know me. You don’t smile when you think of me, you don’t even think of me.

But this is what I want you to remember.

That all I wanted from life was a cold night, with snow and stars and warm breaths. All I wanted from life was a warm smile, a contagious laugh and a quiet happiness.

It may not have been all I wanted, but I wanted a winter with you. I wanted a life time of winters with you.

I don’t know you well, and you don’t know me well either, but I’m insane and this insanity has gripped me and told me that you’re what I want.

But that’s not what I want you to remember.

I want you to remember me as an idea, not a person.

Never a person. People are flawed and I am a perfectionist.

I want you to remember me as an idea.

An idea of an ideal.

I want you to remember me as a beautiful smile and a contagious laugh and a loving embrace. I want you to remember me not for my flaws, but for my perfections. I want you to remember me.

I want you to think of me and smile.

I want to make you smile.

But I can’t, it won’t happen.

I am only a person. I am my flaws.

I don’t want you to remember me like that.

I want you to remember me like this.

As words on a page, flowing and beautiful.

I want you to remember me like this.

Not as a person, not as a face, I want you to remember me as a voice.

A voice that whispered all you wanted to hear, a voice attached to a beautiful smile.

A voice that sliced through the chill of winter. A voice that was nothing but a personification of words and your dreams and your fantasies and my feelings and love.

I want you to remember me like this.

This is what I want you to remember.


End file.
